fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Crime-planks-GOP2008
The 2008 Platform Committee received public input through a website. Ultimately more than 13,000 comments were received and considered. The following is a sampling of those comments: (Ed - Herndon, VA) Gangs must be classified as Terrorist Organizations and treated accordingly. Even the police acknowledge that most of the gun violence and other crimes are by and for gangs. This needs to stop. It does no good for our troops to risk their necks in other areas if we cannot walk the streets in our own nations capital. (Brent - Polson, MT) Within those parameters set down by the United States Supreme Court, we support the right of each state to determine in what cases the death penalty would be imposed. We oppose the undue interference of federal courts in the right of each individual state to carry out its death penalty statutes. We urge the federal government to limit appeals in death penalty cases. (Shawn - Clarksville, TN) I don't understand how so many Americans who are opposed to the death penalty for convicted murderers are so adamantly pro-abortion, ready to apply the death penalty on innocent unborn Americans. It is so backwards that we murder the innocent while preserving the guilty, many who have no desire to reform. We have so many enemies in the world, yet we are destroying our own people; destroying our country from within. (Pat - Leesburg, VA) One way to make our communities safer and have fewer victims is to use inmates' time in prison to prepare them to live healthy, productive, law-abiding lives when they are released. As Senator McCain told the Sheriffs Association, “Unless we change our approach over the next four years, these released prisoners are likely to reoffend in very high numbers, committing millions of new crimes and finding millions of new victims. And we need to be as committed in preparing them for freedom as we were in taking that freedom away.” The most effective way to change prisoners' lives is to link them with solid citizens from the community. These mentors can help them develop concrete plans for their release, and give them good friends after they return to the community. (Joseph - Shelton, CT) Faith-based organizations should be eligible for government funding as long as the mission of the organization could not be construed as seeking to establish their religion (this would exclude giving to the parish church but not Catholic Relief Services, for example) and as long as the organization does not advocate violence or illegal activity. Since religious schools do a tremendous service in educating our youth, they should also be eligible for government funding. (Cheri - Cincinnati, OH) My family currently volunteers at a faith-based pregnancy care center. The young women who come in are searching for options such as adoption. They want to know someone will help them make an informed decision. Please continue to support the faith-based organizations who aren't in this business for money, but to give women the support and knowledge they need. These women and their partners are educated in parenting classes, too. They are not left out in the cold. We have to do something about the abortion clinics who claim that there are no repercussions to the mother who have abortions. We see time and time again the ill effects that decision can have on their lives.